


Arsonist's Lullubye

by rainconfettis



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Death, TAZ Amnesty, TAZ Amnesty Spoilers, does it count as major character death if ned doesnt technically die in the story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainconfettis/pseuds/rainconfettis
Summary: It's a literal songfic because Aubrey "Lady Flame" Little and Hozier's "Arsonist's Lullubye" was just too good to pass up





	Arsonist's Lullubye

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've ever posted on ao3, but i have a Tumblr and you can find it here: https://dreamy-axolotl.tumblr.com/post/187608251028/arsonists-lullubye-taz

_When I was a child, I heard voices, some would sing and some would scream _

Good parents made sure their child felt loved. Aubrey Little thought her parents weren't just good; they were the best. The enthusiasm and compassion she was given followed her throughout her childhood. This made her social. She became a friendly face to anyone and everyone. School time was play time, full of singing loudly in talent shows and screaming laughter in games of tag. Her ability to be the center of attention, to command the room with her child-like dramatics, also followed her.

_You soon find you have few choices, I learned the voices died with me _

She got older and kids got meaner. Suddenly Aubrey Little wasn't funny, she was weird. The whispers and rumors got the best of her. It felt like a wall of fire in between her and the other kids. It _burned_. She came home crying and didn't stop until her dad bundled her in the softest blanket and held her (not too tightly) in silence. When her mom came home, she found them asleep, nestled into the couch. Aubrey learned how to drown out the voices, but it took time.

_When I was a child, I'd sit for hours, s_ _taring into open flame _

Her mother never worried about how fascinating fire was to her. Candles scattered around the house had a strange habit of being off when she left the room and on when she returned. Somehow, putting all the lighters on top of the fridge stopped that occurrence. She really didn't mind. Her daughter would sit and watch the flame flicker with wide eyes, attention never quite on the task she was meant to do. The day she finally let little Aubrey light her own candles, she found every wick in the house burning and just smiled, fingers brushing the pendant around her neck.

_Something in it had a power, could barely tear my eyes away _

The Lady Flame came about with a passion. She can't remember how it even started, but a cheap magic kit and a felt top hat was the best Christmas present she ever got. Her parents never told her she was silly, or immature. Her dad ruffled her hair and told her to keep working on her act and her mom laughed and added “just don't burn down the house” before kissing her forehead and sitting back to resume the book she had set down. She did keep working, and with her new assistant Harris Bonkers (studying to get his PhD), she started real performances. Whether it was Jimmy Ainsley’s ninth birthday party or a talent show at school, she put her all into it.

_All you have is your fire, and the place you need to reach _

Nothing meant more to her than her family. They fueled the fire in her and encouraged every development in her magic act. “If this is what you want, go for it.” Her dad smiled at her warmly. Most people said that fire was too dangerous to mess with, but it called to her in a way that no other trick did. No matter what, she incorporated fire into every performance. “It's like you're having a conversation with it.” remarked a judge during a show. The compliment only pushed her to do better.

_Don't you ever tame your demons, but always keep 'em on a leash _

Burns weren't uncommon. Bandages could be found on her arms more often than not. Anyone who didn't know better would say she was careless, but Aubrey’s parents knew better. They saw her constantly working. New tricks, bigger and better, worked on tirelessly. After failing what should have been a simple maneuver for the umpteenth time, she threw her gloves on the floor. Her flashpaper must have been in them, because they set alight almost instantly. As she stomped it out, tears in her eyes, her mom came in to check on her. “It's alright.” She cooed while pulling Aubrey into a hug. “Take it step by step and you'll get it.”

_When I was 16, my senses fooled me, thought gasoline was on my clothes_

Aubrey woke up with a gasping breath. Smoke filled her lungs and sent her into a coughing fit. Something was wrong, she thought, as she struggled to get off the floor. Her head hurt and the room was hot, too hot. She remembered, then, the burglars and the fall. All around her, fire devoured her childhood home. What happened? Where was mom and dad? Oh god, her _parents_! She called out for them, wishing this was all a dream.

_I knew that something would always rule me, I knew the scent was mine alone _

The realization that her powers were real crashed over her in waves. One of elation, a giddiness with new ideas for her act. The next was sorrow. She caused the fire, didn't she? There was no known source, they said, but what if she was the source? Her fault. Her mother's death stained her soul. The smell of smoke from that night never went away, and she knew it was hers, now.

_All you have is your fire_

Aubrey Little, fresh out of high school, moved from city to city with only her act and her rabbit, trying desperately to forget the worst day of her life. Her dad called often, but they never talked long.

_And the place you need to reach _

Kepler, West Virginia, was an insignificant town full of odd people. She got a sense she would be out of there in a week, tops.

_Don't you ever tame your demons_

The fire wasn't supposed to be that big. That trick only worked half the time anyway, why was this time different?

_But always keep 'em on a leash_

Her mother's soft words couldn't hear her eyes from the Flamebright Pendant in her hands. It called to her. She knew that somehow.

_When I was a man I thought it ended, when I knew love's perfect ache _

Duck Newton and Ned Chicane became her family without her permission. She didn't know when their relationship changed, but she was keenly aware of the fact that she would die for them, given the chance. Her powers were stronger with them. They weren't afraid, they trusted her. With them and Mama and Dani and Janelle, everyone at the Lodge, too, she could focus. Focus on what she wanted, who she wanted to keep safe, and then she could wield her power with grace. Sure, it didn't always go right, but they were always there for her, and that was what love was.

_But my peace has always depended, on all the ashes in my wake_

All she could see through the thinned crowd was Mama, but something else. Something wrong. “Is Ned okay?” The question silenced the crowd. Mama didn't say what she wanted to hear. This can't be happening. She tried to heal him, but nothing happened. Ned _wasn't_ dead. Mama pulled her into her arms. She choked out “Mama, I- I told him to leave, I was-” her sobs were drowned out by something worse.

_All you have is your fire _

Adrenaline guided her as she tore through the woods, tears streaming freely and choked sobs escaping her.

_And the place you need to reach _

Her feet stilled in front of Janelle, who looked at her with such hope, yet so much guilt. “To take something from someone else isn't a sacrifice.”

_Don't you ever tame your demons_

Thunder drew her attention to the smoke and light in the sky.

_ But always keep 'em on a leash _

The peak of Mount Kepler was falling and the only thing Aubrey could do was _run_.


End file.
